


Limo Ride to Perdition

by jonius_belonius (Joni_Beloni)



Series: Road to Perdition [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, bad!Harvey, post 6x04, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joni_Beloni/pseuds/jonius_belonius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**6x04 Spoilers**  Harvey likes drugged Mike.  Harvey likes drugged Mike a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limo Ride to Perdition

**Author's Note:**

> Probably don’t read if:
> 
> 1\. You haven’t watched 6x04 and don’t want it spoiled  
> 2\. You are not a fan of bad!Harvey  
> 3\. You have not yet irreparably stained you soul, and still have hopes for redemption 
> 
> Oh, and this is not BDSM per se, but if you're sensitive to that sort of thing, you may not care for this story.
> 
> I partly blame naias for this, who egged me on a little when I mentioned that I had this idea … But she’s not responsible for the end result. Also, the marveynetwork are total enablers. In my defense, I did edit out the really bad parts …

“Again?” Mike croaked, as he gained consciousness. He blinked slowly, pupils tiny pinpoints centered in his blue eyes. “You’re such a bastard.” Despite his frown, he spoke the words without heat.

Harvey nodded, not bothering to pretend that he was sorry. Groggy, drugged, confused Mike Ross had rocketed to the top of his list of favorite things. After the first time, he’d done his research and stocked up on the drugs likely to give him the best results.

“Where’re we going?” Mike slurred, regarding Harvey through droopy eyelids.

“Nowhere. We’re just going to drive around for a while.”

Mike squinted at the front seat, which was currently obscured by the darkened privacy screen. “Izzat Ray?”

“Not today. I hired a full-size limo, and the driver has been well paid for his discretion.” Harvey scooted over next to Mike and tugged at the bottom of his t-shirt. “Lift your arms for me, baby.”

“Th’ hell?” Mike frowned, but lifted his arms and allowed Harvey to pull his shirt up and off. “We gonna fuck again?”

“That is the plan.”

‘Y’ din’ have to drug me.” He relaxed against the seat, head lolling, and watched Harvey unfasten his jeans.

“I know, but sometimes I prefer you like this.”

He tugged Mike’s pants and briefs down, bunching them around his knees, and then moved across from him, onto the backwards facing seat, giving him room to maneuver Mike until he lay stretched out on his back. It was like moving a doll around.

Harvey paused in his preparations, admiring the pale, lax body, long and lean and at his complete disposal. “Do you want me to stop?” he asked, certain of the response he would get.

“No.” Mike’s eyes drifted shut. “What are you gonna do to me this time?”

“Anything I want,” he murmured.

A narrow gleam of blue as Mike eyed him. “’kay.”

What Harvey wanted was Mike naked as they drove through the busy Manhattan streets. The limo’s windows were tinted, so there was little chance that they would be observed. Still, he enjoyed the sense of risk, which fired his veins as he finished the pleasurable task of undressing Mike. He pried off his sneakers, yanked his socks off, removed pants and briefs, and sat back to enjoy the view (not the one outside the car) while their driver navigated the rush hour mess.

Mike shifted, arching his back a little. His eyes were closed, and he appeared about half a second away from drifting to sleep again. Harvey lifted one of Mike’s arms and ran his hand down it, from shoulder to wrist. He let go, and it flopped limply back to the seat. Harvey groaned, and his dick grew harder. Growing impatient, he stripped out of his jacket, leaving his tie on, and rolled his sleeves up to the elbows. He unfastened his own pants and pulled his cock out, stroking himself leisurely. In seconds, he was rock hard.

“Mike.”

“Hm? Wha … “

“Touch yourself.”

Mike rolled onto his side and grabbed his own dick. “Touch me yourself,” he muttered, and let out a snuffling snore.

Harvey repositioned Mike, placing him on his back once more. He took possession of Mike’s cock, stroking him off. Mike’s cock stirred, but remained limp. This did not discourage Harvey, and in fact only served to turn him on all that much more. He took slow, calming breaths, not wishing to come too soon and spoil his fun.

Next, Harvey slid into the seat underneath Mike’s legs, draping them over his lap. He’d brought lube and a condom, and did a quick, rough job of preparing Mike and opening him up. As his fingers disappeared inside of Mike, gripped by his delicious heat, the unconscious man squirmed and muttered.

At first Harvey couldn’t understand what he was saying. He plunged three fingers into him, fucking rapidly in and out.

Mike sighed and grabbed Harvey’s wrist with both of his hands, not impeding him, but holding him in place while he thrust upwards, riding his fingers, driving them deeper.

“Oh, yeah,” Mike sighed. “Oh, Daddy, just like that.”

Harvey froze for half a second, not sure he’d heard correctly. He jammed his fingers in again, harder and faster than before, watching Mike’s hips jerk up and up to meet him.

Unwilling to wait any longer, Harvey pulled his fingers out and grabbed for the condom, fumbling to tear it free from its wrapper, and rolled it onto his hard cock. Mike observed him, eyes heavy.

“You gonna fuck me for real now?” he asked. The effort of keeping his eyes open proved too much, and they drifted closed once more. One hand flopped over to land on Harvey’s leg. “Wha … Whatever you want, Daddy.” His hand slipped off, falling to the floor of the car. “C’mon, Harvey.” He licked his lips, yawned hugely, and bent one leg at the knee.

Harvey considered the logistics for a few seconds, and then ordered, voice strained, “Roll over. Onto your stomach.”

Mike struggled feebly to comply, but ended up needing help. Working together, they got him situated to Harvey’s satisfaction. He lifted Mike at the hips and put him on his knees, and then moved behind him, one knee resting on the seat, and his other foot braced on the floor for balance.

He lined up his cock with Mike’s entrance, and pushed the head inside. Having breached him, he might have paused and given him a chance to adjust, but Mike was so limp and beautifully passive, that Harvey surged smoothly in all in one movement. Groaning at the feel of Mike, of how tight he was, he wrapped his arms around Mike’s middle and rocked against him.

“How’s that feel?” he growled in Mike’s ear.

Mike licked his lips a few times before murmuring lowly, “L-like you’re everywhere … inside me, and on me … all around me. ‘s amazing.” He rubbed his cheek against the seat and sighed sleepily, turning the sound into something close to a mewl – or a purr.

“I’m going to give you what you want now,” Harvey whispered, pulling halfway out and thrusting back in hard. He repeated the motion, and set up a steady pace, beginning slowly but gradually speeding up until he was pumping in and out, grunting on each forward stroke, fingers gripping Mike’s hips so tightly he knew he’d leave bruises.   Beneath him, Mike braced his hands against the door to keep his head from slamming against it. Harvey could see the tendons in his arms standing out with the effort. The rest of Mike’s body remained loose and boneless.

“How does that feel, baby?” Harvey asked. “Do you like that?”

Mike’s only reply was a hoarse hum. Harvey reached a hand underneath him and discovered his cock still limp and uninterested, an unfortunate side effect of the drug. He tsk’d. “What is this? You’re not even hard.”

Mike gave a breathless laugh and mumbled something which Harvey had to struggle to decipher. It sounded like, ”Don’t care, Daddy I’ll be your toy if you want … don’t fucking care.”

This admission spurred Harvey on. He pistoned in and out, imagining the view from outside the car, of it jouncing up and down, and the windows fogging up. He grabbed Mike around the neck, close to a choke hold, and gave him everything he had, slamming in and out, frenzied and remorseless. His orgasm rushed in on him, and he froze, cursing savagely while he slapped Mike’s ass, and then collapsed heavily into Mike, clutching him close, face buried against his damp neck.

Long minutes later, when he got his breath back, Harvey peeled one arm away from Mike and consulted his watch. They were scheduled to arrive at his place in about fifteen minutes. He pulled out, disposed of the condom, tucked himself away and zipped himself up, lifted Mike back to a sitting position, and redressed him. This task did not prove as difficult as he’d feared. Mike’s limbs suddenly seemed to work properly again, leaving Harvey to wonder how much of his reactions had been playacting on Mike’s part. The possibility irritated him for some reason.

Once they were both put back to rights, and seated side by side once more, Harvey gave Mike a sidelong glance. “You okay?”

Mike shrugged.

Harvey prodded further. “You’re not mad at me?”

“Oh, you’re still a bastard.” He flicked his gaze at Harvey, and then away again. “It’s fine. I guess I just don’t understand. What do you get out of this?”

“You. At my mercy. At my complete disposal.”

Mike sighed. “You’d have that regardless. You should know that by now. Try again.”

Harvey turned away, staring out at the evening traffic. “I get you, with room only for me, for thoughts of me, and what I’m doing to your body. You, with that busy, curious mind turned off for a few minutes. I like the feeling of total power over you.”

Mike’s brows lowered as he thought this over. “Oh.”

Harvey waited, but Mike didn’t elaborate on that one syllable. “Let me ask you something.”

One of Mike’s eyebrows lifted.

“That …’Daddy’ business. What’s that about?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You called me ‘Daddy.’ More than once.”

Now it was Mike’s turn to stare out the window, brows furrowed. “I didn’t realize I was doing that.”

_Yeah, right._

After that, they both remained quiet until the limo pulled to a stop at the curb.

“We’re here,” said Harvey unnecessarily. He opened the door, but Mike didn’t move. “Are you coming up?”

“Maybe I should spend the night at my place.”

“With Rachel still there? Won’t that be awkward?”

“She’s nearly moved out. She’s been staying with her parents since last weekend.”

“Oh.” Harvey still felt some guilt about that, but not enough that he would wish to change the way things had turned out. “Don’t go back there tonight. Come home with me.”

******

When he’d arranged to have Mike drugged in prison, the plan had been to deliver him to Rachel, who would fuck Mike into agreeing with Cahill’s deal. When Harvey had seen Mike passed out in the car next to him, dead to the world and at his mercy, a flip had switched inside of him. Instead of handing him over to Rachel, he’d taken him home, and had him undressed and in his bed before Mike came to.

Fucking Mike like that for the first time, groggy and confused and sleepily compliant, had been heaven. With six hours together, they’d gone for rounds two and three, with Mike now fully awake and on board, but for Harvey, the first time had been the best.

Two weeks later, Mike walked out of prison a free man, and Harvey knew how he wanted to celebrate his return. He drugged him on the drive home. When Mike woke up in his bed this time, Harvey was already inside of him, pounding away. He had not protested.

Mike and Rachel had already decided to part ways by then, but the process was taking time. Whenever things got too tense between them, Mike showed up at Harvey’s door. One of those times, he’d asked for Harvey’s knockout drug, had taken it voluntarily and offered Harvey free rein. If the first time had been heaven, this was heaven piled onto bliss, served up with a side order of amazing.

As he pumped into Mike’s, his limbs flopped around the bed like a rag doll. And when Harvey was right on the edge, he pulled out, disposed of the condom, and came all over Mike’s pale torso, and face, and in his hair. He rubbed his spent cock against Mike’s slack mouth, and then kissed him, thrusting his tongue deep. Unlike Sleeping Beauty, Mike didn’t wake up.

Harvey ran a bath, and hefted Mike over his shoulder to carry him to the tub. As he got him settled in the warm water, Mike began stirring, waking up. Harvey didn’t want that yet, so he poured some more of the spiked drink down his throat and watched Mike closely, until he sank back down into unconsciousness.

He wetted down a washcloth, and slowly washed Mike’s body, using plenty of soap, lathering him up and rinsing him off, and lathering him up again, inch by inch. He paid special attention to his pretty, limp cock, bringing it up out of the water and using a corner of the cloth to wipe into every wrinkle and fold, because he could. Because it belonged to him now.

And God help him, he’d loved Mike like that, dead to the world, Harvey’s toy to play with, his life-sized man-doll. He’d snapped a few pictures on his phone, drained the water from the tub, snapped a few more, dried Mike off and carried him back to bed.

He’d fixed himself a drink, and settled in to watch over Mike, waiting until he began to wake up. When he did, Harvey palmed his cock, stroking and licking it until it came to life and plumped nicely. He went down on Mike, giving him the blowjob of his life, sucking and tonguing and stroking, swallowing him down and bringing him to the edge half a dozen times before finally allowing him to come, howling his release. Keeping him inside his mouth, he suckled his overly sensitive cock until Mike, near tears, pleaded with him to stop.

That had been two months ago. Since then, Harvey had been careful not to overplay his hand. He would wait until Mike grew complacent, and had maybe started to believe that Harvey was done with his favorite new game. Then he’d slip something in Mike’s beer, or grind it up and sprinkle it over his pizza. After he’d crossed the line that first time, he kept crossing it, and then moved the line and crossed it again.

******

“Well?” urged Harvey. “You coming?”

Mike laughed weakly. “Not yet. Obviously. You owe me.” His expression sobered, and he was quiet for a minute or two. “Breaking up with Rachel was the right decision, but man, it’s tough. Between that, and trying to forget what went on in prison, I’ve been having trouble sleeping. So … ”

Harvey turned his head slowly to stare at him. Was he hinting at what Harvey hoped he was? “I can help you with that.”

“I know.” Mike gave Harvey a complicated look that was calculating, and turned on, and filled with shadows. “Let’s make a deal. Give me enough to put me out all night, and you can do whatever you want with me.”

“Mike … “

“I know, I know. You already can. We’ve established that. But this time, no holds barred. I want to wake up with bruises and … and … whatever. Marks that are a mystery. Aches and pains whose origins I have to guess at. All I want out of this is a decent night’s sleep.

Harvey breathed slowly in and out, trying to conceal how excited he was at the idea of an entire night of Mike Ross drugged into insensibility and in his power. “Okay. I can give you that.”

“Just don’t, you know, kill me or anything. Agreed?”

Harvey frowned at him, appalled at the suggestion. “Of course not.”

Never. He had cartons of epinephrine stashed in his closet, just in case anything went amiss, or he miscalculated Mike’s dosage. Nothing was going to happen to Mike. Nothing bad. Except for Harvey himself. But Harvey had already happened to him, and Harvey couldn’t imagine anything worse than that.

 

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of starting a Road to Hell series, with horrible ships, and morally questionable situations. And schtupping and so forth. Any interest in that? I might even take requests …


End file.
